Someday
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: Tal vez, algún día, pensó Nico mientras permitía que una sonrisa brotara en su rostro y observaba una cabellera de rizos dorados, podría llegar a ser feliz.


**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Nota de autora:** Tenía que escribir un Solangelo. Tenía que hacerlo. ¡Espero que les guste! Si les gusta, dejen un review ;)

**OoO**

La música salía a raudales de la cabaña de Apolo. Las suaves notas pasaban a través de la puerta, llenando los oídos de Nico de una agradable y dulce melodía, interpretada por alguna vieja y polvorienta guitarra clásica. La luz del alba iluminaba los campos y las edificaciones en unas tímidas tonalidades grisáceas que lentamente iban llenando el mundo de colores. El rocío se acumulaba en la fresca hierba verde, que se movía al compás del suave ritmo del viento y la guitarra. La calma y el silencio eran tales que parecía que el mundo sólo vivía de aquél sonido nostálgico y esperanzador, que se fundía con el aire y se iba con él.

El hijo de Hades se sorprendía de la belleza que estaba observando en aquél momento. Generalmente, odiaba la naturaleza, el día, las personas y la música; en circunstancias normales no estaría siquiera en el Campamento Mestizo. Pero había dicho que se quedaría, y por los momentos nada había ido mal: paseaba por las noches, reía en las tardes y dormía en las mañanas. Sin embargo, esa madrugada, extrañamente, había decidido salir un rato, bajo la luz de las estrellas, que empezaban a extinguirse ante la bola dorada que asomaba por el oriente, cuando oyó la música, las notas de las cuerdas penetrar en el viento y unirse a él. Supo de inmediato de dónde venía la melodía. Caminó silenciosamente, como si hacer otro ruido fuera un crimen, y se sentó delante del umbral de la cabaña 7. Ahí fue cuando empezó a detallar todo, su oído escuchando atentamente la melodía, y su cuerpo relajándose como nunca antes.

Delicada y pura era la luz del sol naciente, que empezaba a acariciarle la piel y aumentar más su brillo por cada minuto que pasaba. Sin embargo, el exterior seguía silencioso, y las notas continuaban vibrando y expresando sentimientos en cada acorde. Era un canto dulce, que lo trasladaba al mismo Elíseo, y traía emociones que Nico se había esforzado en ocultar por muchos años. Expresaba nostalgia y una felicidad lejana, como el amanecer en el este: aquéllos sentimientos los traía el viento fresco de la mañana, quien se llevaba un par de hojas en el camino, de los verdes y vigorosos árboles.

El mundo se estaba tornando de esmeralda y oro pálido a los cálidos rayos amarillos que coloreaban el ambiente. La música, de repente, se transformó, y se convirtió en algo delicado y triste, aunque traía más nostalgia que tristeza, como si hablara de algo que todos olvidaron, perdido atrás en el tiempo. Nico era un hijo de Hades, y no era muy bueno con las emociones humanas, pero sabía, muy en el interior, que la melodía expresaba a través de cada nota, de cada vibración de la cuerda perteneciente a la vieja guitarra, una esperanza antigua tan brillante como el amanecer, que sin aviso se había transformado en oscuridad, una noche sin estrellas en el cielo, sólo con la solitaria compañía de uno mismo. Parecía que el alma que la tocara, o que viajaba a través de los acordes, veía con ojos cansados y anhelantes de amigos la noche, mientras extrañaba tiempos felices, en los que soñaba y reía con facilidad. Sin notarlo, las lágrimas se empezaron a agolpar en sus ojos castaños, al mismo tiempo que se mordía su labio inferior y las mejillas se le tornaban rojas. Era bella la música, bella y rota, sin embargo: sólo hacía que las antiguas memorias pesaran más y el corazón anhelara aún más salir del hueco oscuro en el que estaba metido.

Nico se sintió desfallecer. Aún en la luz del sol naciente los recuerdos y el sufrimiento le pesaban, recordando por cuántas noches estuvo solo, o cuántos días estuvo vagando en el Tártaro, viviendo sus peores pesadillas. Los pensamientos que tuvo al perder a su única familia, o los celos que sentía cada vez que observaba a Percy y Annabeth estar juntos. Cuando recordaba que apenas era un niño de 14 años que debió de haber vivido su infancia al lado de las risas y la inocencia, quienes siempre le rehuían y lo dejaban pudrirse en su penumbra, que cada día se convertía en oscuridad, al igual que todos los semidioses. Las veces que observaba la red de estrellas, que parecían joyas esparcidas en la bóveda celestial, y se acordaba de que no podía volar como los demás. Los hijos de la muerte siempre estaban destinados a la miseria y la tristeza, y él, estaba seguro, no era la excepción.

Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que la música había cesado, y que ahora habían dos pequeños arroyos, cristalinos y salados, que bajaban por sus mejillas. A su alrededor todo seguía en silencio; sólo el murmullo del viento era audible en la paz del ambiente. Unas pisadas lo alertaron, y notó que alguien, con la guitarra en los brazos, se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado. Nico lo miró. Con su áureo cabello, sus azules ojos como dos nomeolvides y su piel bronceada, Will Solace parecía totalmente acorde con el panorama que se extendía ante los orbes de los dos. El brillo del sol naciente apenas le llegaba a los talones al cabello del hijo de Apolo. Una sonrisa, blanca y perfecta, se esbozó en su rostro, mientras tomaba la guitarra entre sus manos.

—Sabía que eras tú el que estaba aquí—susurró, pero en vez de romper el silencio abruptamente su voz armonizaba con los inexistentes sonidos del Campamento. El pelinegro rodó los ojos, pero con una tímida sonrisa amenazando con salir—nadie podría venir acá sin hacer tan poco ruido. ¿Acaso te gustó el sonido de esta polvorienta, pero hermosa guitarra?

—Claro que no. Suena como las Furias en los Campos de Castigo. ¿Por qué crees que me desperté?—comentó, y ésta vez le tocaba a Will rodar los ojos y reír. Pero Nico clavó la mirada en el horizonte, tratando de no ver los ojos del rubio al hablar con él—En realidad, es muy bella, Will. No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero has mantenido a todo el Campamento en paz con esa melodía pacífica y nostálgica…

El hijo de Apolo rio por lo bajo, como si les hubieran contado un chiste que sólo él podía entender. El pelinegro se quedó callado, esperando pacientemente a que el otro chico hablase, cuando notó que la sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la voz del médico lo interrumpió.

—Era improvisada. Sólo tocaba las emociones que llegaban a mí, expresándolas a través del instrumento—explicó, susurrando—En la última parte estaba pensando en ti—admitió. Nico bajó la mirada. Hasta Will, cuando se acordaba de él, lo relacionaba con la tristeza y la miseria. Una parte del hijo de Hades se alegró porque el chico no lo considerara terrorífico, pero alguien tan _luminoso_ como el rubio no debía juntarse con la melancolía que siempre lo rodeaba.

—Entonces cuando piensas en mí piensas en tristeza y nostalgia—comentó, tratando de decirlo con despreocupación e incluso como una broma—me siento halagado, Solace—por más que lo quería evitar, mientras más avanzaba en la oración la voz se le iba quebrando y sonando como si tuviera gripe, finalizando con un sollozo completamente inintencionado. Entonces Nico recordó que, al oír las notas de la guitarra había llorado, y cuando Will salió de seguro lo había visto, al menos, con los ojos y las mejillas rojas. El chico miró a su izquierda, al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su rostro y era iluminada por la luz del amanecer. El rubio tenía sus ojos de nomeolvides clavados en el sol. El pelinegro odiaba abrirse a los demás, y más aún mostrar sus debilidades; pero no parecía que el hijo de Apolo desviara su mirada, sino que observaba el oriente reflexionando y le daba espacio a él para llorar. No hizo ningún ademán de limpiarse las lágrimas.

Will abrió la boca, y empezó a hablar lentamente, las palabras fluyendo de su boca como un perezoso riachuelo.

—Cuando pienso en ti no pienso en tristeza y nostalgia. Pienso… en una historia que es melancólica y añora la esperanza, pero, cuando pareciera que todas las luces se extinguen, amanece. Simplemente, la parte triste ya terminó. Ahora viene una mañana llena de promesas, un canto dulce que anuncia un nuevo camino, una nueva dirección. En este momento, estás en esa esperanza, que muy pronto se convertirá en realidad.

—Las luces se me extinguieron hace mucho tiempo, Will, y el sol no saldrá más. Los hijos de Hades no estamos destinados a ser felices ni a tener esperanza, o incluso amigos. Mi camino está lleno de soledad. He sufrido mucho, sí, pero seguiré anhelando los tiempos felices, porque nunca los voy a vivir. Lo acepté hace mucho. Además, no te explicas bien, el amanecer no siempre significa promesas: para mí es sólo una luz grisácea en un mundo negro, y cada día es una noche más de martirio. De por sí, la música no sonaba… ¿cómo decirlo? Feliz.

—No me dejaste terminar—lo interrumpió automáticamente el rubio, mientras Nico se daba cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Él nunca hablaba de su persona, era incómodo, innecesario y peor para todo: no sabía cómo, pero simplemente todo corrió fuera de su cuerpo, como si fuera una bizarra carrera en la cual las palabras se agolpaban unas con otras para ver quién llegaba primero—es difícil expresarlo con palabras, por cierto. Lo voy a tocar, para que veas a qué me refiero, y quiero que escuches bien, Di Angelo, para que por fin esas cristalinas lágrimas se vayan de tu rostro y sean reemplazadas por una sonrisa, que la depresión es mala para la salud—ordenó, y el pelinegro se cuidó de no decir más nada acerca de sí mismo, aunque el médico no había mencionado nada de eso.

Will tomó la guitarra de nuevo entre sus manos, mientras cerraba los ojos. Comenzó a vibrar las cuerdas, al mismo tiempo que movía los dedos, y las notas empezaban a florecer. Tenían el matiz triste y melancólico de antes, pero lentamente los acordes menores eran reemplazados por mayores, creciendo tímidamente cada vez más, hablando del final de los tiempos tristes y observando la llegada de un alba dorada. Nico se quedó viendo el amanecer, que ya coloreaba los jirones de nubes de rosado y los árboles de esmeralda. La brisa agitaba suavemente los cabellos de los dos, mientras los rayos dorados acariciaban sus pieles y armonizaban con las tonalidades de la melodía, que cantaba acerca de un futuro tan real y próximo que te hacía llorar de felicidad.

El hijo de Hades supo que el chico a su lado tenía razón: no se podía expresar con palabras, simplemente tenías que estar allí para escucharlo, para que las emociones calentaran tu pecho y te hicieran sentir completo. La melodía era fuerte, pero a la vez delicada, eliminando todas las nieblas y lluvias del mundo. Hablaba de la dificultad, que había heridas tan profundas que el tiempo ni siquiera podía curar, pero sí cicatrizar; comentaba de la belleza del mundo y del amor, de cómo hasta el ser más oscuro podía cambiar y encontrar su felicidad, algún día. Simplemente, no sabías cómo describirlo, pero allí estaba: en la música y en el sol naciente.

«La esperanza es una luz que se extingue en la distancia, al igual que el amor y la felicidad, que son como un hermoso atardecer que nunca hemos intentado alcanzar. Nos contentamos en vivir bajo la luz de las estrellas» creyó oír Nico, saliendo de la boca del rubio, y las palabras penetraron en su corazón. Mucho tiempo había estado en la noche, sentado en la tierra intentando volar, y esperando llegar a las estrellas que eran los demás semidioses, sobre todo la que era Percy. Pero ahora, se daba cuenta que su felicidad estaba allí, al alcance de su mano, y sólo tenía que esperar a que lo difícil pasara.

Y Will Solace era el amanecer y la esperanza que la melodía narraba. Percy podría ser la estrella más brillante en su noche, pero nada se comparaba al brillo del sol que besaba su piel y que, por fin, era para él.

Pronto la última nota llegó a sus oídos, vibrando, un sonido que se extinguía en el aire, pero que anunciaba la felicidad, un sentimiento puro y claro como el agua de manantial, que tanto anhelaba. El hijo de Apolo se quedó en silencio, al igual que el de Hades, observando que los colores del alba se iban y la madrugada daba paso al brillante y potente sol de la mañana, trayendo calidez y promesas consigo. Will sonrió, observándolo de reojo, y él lo supo.

Algún día, podría huir de la oscuridad, de la desesperación y la tristeza. Algún día, viviría su vida con alguien con el que compartiera amor y le diera todo lo que él necesitaba. Algún día, pensó, mientras permitía que una sonrisa brotara en su rostro y una chispa brillara en los ojos de Will, podría llegar a ser feliz.


End file.
